Ipswich Dreams
by ryliegirl
Summary: Tylers sister comes back after four years away but a new relationship and dreams threaten her existance. I DONT OWN THE COVENANT OR IT'S PRE EXISTING CHARACTERS.
1. Four Years Ago

--four years ago—

"We'll see you in few months." Her mother said lightly hugging Taylor. Taylor nodded her head.

"Bye sweetie." Her dada said hugging her tightly.

"Bye." Taylor whispered. She turned from her parents as they walked back into the house. She came around to the side of her taxi. There stood the Sons of Ipswich. Taylor threw her last bag in the car and turned to face her brother and friends.

"Don't worry we will sneak up to see you." Pogue smirked as he hugged Taylor.

"Promise?" Taylor asked.

"I promise." Pogue said reassuringly finally letting Taylor go. As much as Pogue hated to admit it but, he loved Taylor like a sister. Pogue stepped back letting Reid stand before her.

"Take care, little one." Reid joked. Her reached out and gave her a quick hug before stepping back with Pogue.

"Everything will be alright." Caleb said reassuringly. He was always the big brother type. "We'll still be friends and we'll come up for your birthday." Caleb hugged her as well before stepping back.

"I'm going to miss you." Taylor said looking her brother Tyler in the eye.

"Me too." Tyler said looking at the ground. "I can't believe their sending you away." He said referring to her parents.

"I know." Taylor agreed. The taxi driver honked signaling Taylor to get a move on it.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Taylor shrugged.

"Yeah, call when you get there and whenever else." Tyler said.

"I will. Goodbye." Taylor felt a tear forming in her eye as her brother hugged her tightly. Finally Tyler released Taylor. Taylor turned her face away hiding her tears from her brother. She took her place in the back of the taxi as Tyler shut the door.

"Please hurry." Taylor asked to taxi driver she didn't want to prolong her agony. The taxi drove down the drive way as Taylor built up the courage to turn back in her seat a wave. Four thirteen year old boys stood in the middle of the drive way gloomily waving back at her.


	2. Welcome Back

There stood Tyler Simms; the youngest of the Sons of Ipswich. He was standing next to his aged father and worried looking mother. They waited in the parking lot of Spencer's Academy waiting the arrival of his sister. Taylor Simms use to attend a girl's prep school until an unfortunate fire forced her parents to move her to Spencer's.

Taylor brought her pearl colored Chrysler 300 to a stop in the parking lot of Spencer's. She slowly stepped out being greeted by her mother and father. It had been four years since she had seen set foot in Ipswich. Once her brother and his friends had developed their powers she was sent away only seeing her parents when they drove up to see her. She had golden brown hair just a shade darker then blonde. Her blue eyes shinned in the sun.

"Honey it's so good to see you." Taylor's mom said pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Hey, mother." Taylor said softly.

"I hope the drive wasn't too bad." Her mother offered.

"It was fine." Taylor said. She always felt her mother pushed her away believing that her brother and his powers deserved more attention.

"Well since you're here, I guess we should let you settle in." Taylor's father offered hugging her.

"Yeah, I have my schedule and dorm assignment already." Taylor smiled fakely as she flipped her over sized sunglasses on to her head. That's when her eyes made contact with her twin brother. They had the same blue eyes and golden brown hair. But Taylor was slightly shorter. Her slightly tanned colored skin shinned in the high sun and her round pink lips cracked a smile.

"Well if it isn't my big brother?" Taylor smiled.

"Hey Taylor." Tyler smiled hugging her. They had been extremely close growing up and he had never really forgiven his parents for sending her away. Tyler visited Taylor at least three times a year without his parent's knowledge. And Taylor always drove back to Ipswich at Easter to spend some time with Tyler. Other then that she was either at her old prep school or staying with her mothers youngest sister and her four young children.

"Well now that you're here and safe I guess we can go." Taylor's mom said walking off towards her car.

"Shall I escort you to your dorm?" Tyler asked offering her his arm.

"As long as you grab a bag." Taylor smiled. She walked to the back of her car and opened the trunk. Inside the trunk where three large suitcases and in her back seat was three large moving boxes. Tyler reached down and grabbed two of the bags while Taylor grabbed the other.

"So how was your first month back at the Lovely Spencer Academy?" Taylor mocked in a British accent.

"The usual. You know party at the Dells and bar fights; defeating an evil fifth blood line. Nothing out of the ordinary." Tyler replied smirking as he led the way to her dorm room. He told Taylor all about Chase in their weekly phone calls. Taylor slid the dorm key that was sent to her into the door knob. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Luckily since she was a late transfer she was able to score a single room.

"Well look who has their own private party pad." Tyler smiled.

"Well being tardy dose have its perks." Taylor smiled. "So when dose class start around here?"

"In about ten minutes so I would get changed if I were you." Tyler answered.

"Fine, if I must." Taylor said sounding dramatic. He grabbed the Spencer uniform out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. Two minutes later she emerged. Her hair was still in a messy pony tail and she had no make up on except eyeliner and mascara. Truthfully she didn't need make up. Her skin was blemish free and her complexion was flawless.

"Hey, hey button your shirt." Tyler said covering his eyes and turning away.

Taylor walked out of the bathroom with the last couple of buttons undone on her shirt. Tyler could see the top part of her lacy bra sticking out.

"Damn, they keep coming undone." Taylor moaned buttoning them again.

"Just make sure they stay closed I don't want to see my sisters…" Tyler trailed off before he could finish.

"Breast?" Taylor finished his sentence.

"No, no my sister dose not have …those." Tyler replied waving his hands in the air.

"Come on Tyler every girl has them." Taylor added slipping on her shoes.

"Well for now I'm still going to picture you as a five year old little girl with pig tails and lollipops." Tyler replied fallowing Taylor out of the dorm room. Taylor laughed as Tyler led her to her locker.

"Well, well if it isn't the littlest Simms." A strange voice echoed from behind Taylor. Taylor whipped around ready to smart off before realizing who it was.

"Pogue?" Taylor smiled in shocked.

"Hey Taylor." Pogue Parry smiled at her. Taylor reached up and gave him a hug.

"Wow you just get better looking every time I see you." Taylor joked.

"Well if I didn't have a girlfriend I would total be all over you." Pogue winked.

"Dude that's my sister." Tyler cringed, slapping Pogue across the chest.

"It looks like the daughter of Ipswich has finally returned." Another voice rang from behind. Taylor turned to meet the intense eyes of Caleb Danvers.

"Caleb!" Taylor smiled hugging the tall dark and handsome boy.

"Oh this is Sarah, my girlfriend." Caleb motioned to the pretty blonde standing next to him,

"Hey." Sarah smiled holding her hand out to Taylor.

"Hey." Taylor replied taking the blondes hand. "I'm Tyler's sister."

"Oh. I didn't know Tyler had a sister." Sarah replied.

"Well I generally don't like to acknowledge her, but…" Tyler started to smart off but Taylor smacked the back of his head.

"I've been away at school for the past couple of years." Taylor informed her. "Due to a little fire I was sent back home."

"Well then welcome home." Sarah said.

"You know Caleb, I like this one." Taylor said pointing to Sarah.

"Tyler, where did you go this morning you where suppose to give me your British Lit notes." A blonde haired blue eyed boy yelled walking up to the group.

"Hey Reid aren't you going to say hi too little Miss Simms." Pogue said pushing Reid towards Taylor.

"Who is this?" Reid asked pointing at Taylor then turning towards his locker.

"Reid Garwin some things never change." Taylor said turning to her locker and closing it.

"Taylor?" Reid said as his jaw dropped.

"The one and only." Taylor shrugged.

"Woe you've… you…grown up." Reid stumbled. He was staring at Taylor as if she had put him in a trance.

"That's what teenagers tend to do."

"Well…it's… it's…." Reid stumbled some more.

"Wow Reid Garwin speechless." Pogue joked. "I thought I would never see the day."

"Come on we better get to class." Caleb said ushering to group. "What class do you have?"

"Um…British Lit." Taylor said reading her schedule.

"Great then your with the rest of us." Tyler said putting his arm around Taylor. Taylor allowed her brother to walk her into the class. She sat down on in between him and Pogue. Caleb and Sarah sat just in front of him and the girl who was introduced as Kate sat on the other side of Pogue. As the class dragged by Taylor noticed Reid lay his head on the desk and look over to her for several minutes.

Reid had grown to be extremely hot. His eyes where just as blue as hers. His blonde shaggy hair and posture made him come off as a bad boy with an attitude. Little did she know that Reid was thinking similar thoughts. He stared over at Taylor carefully not to be noticed by the other boys. She had really changes over the years. The last time Reid laid his eyes on Taylor she was lanky looking, but now she looked like a …women. He remembered the day her parents shipped her off to boarding school. It was shortly after Tyler had received his powers. Until that point Taylor had been like a sister to the boys. Each one was protective of her including Reid. Tyler refused to talk for a week after she left; his relationship with his parents was never the same.

The boys made it a tradition to visit Taylor every year before school started but the past two years Reid had other plans. But now he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When the bell rang Reid was snatched out of his dream like state.

"Where too next? Tyler asked Taylor as she packed her bag.

"History with Hanson." Taylor replied.

"Good Reid has that class he can take you." Tyler said slapping Reid on the back.

"Gee can I really?" Reid mocked Tyler in a baby voice.

"Just watch out for her." Tyler said seriously to his best friend. Reid nodded his head towards the door and Taylor fallowed. Reid kept about three feet in between him and Taylor at all times.

"Well look what we have here." A cocky voice echoed from the side of Taylor. "Another new girl."

Taylor stopped as a hand came down on her hip. Before anyone could blink Taylor smacked the hand away.

"Wow, I like them feisty." The shaggy headed boy laughed shaking his freshly slapped hand.

"Aaron back off." Reid demanded pushing Aaron back away from Taylor.

"Why? I was just saying hello." Aaron winked at Taylor.

"Don't ever touch her." Reid demanded.

"Why is she yours?"

"Just don't touch her." Reid repeated pushing Aaron back again. Aaron looked like he was going to attack but Taylor quickly jumped in the middle.

"Let's just go to class." She said looking Reid in the eye. Reid stared intensely at Aaron popping his knuckles before finally looking at Taylor. He caught her eye just for a second then backed away. Reid never back away from a fight before now.

"Hey when you want a real man, give me a call." Aaron yelled to Taylor as she walked with Reid to the next class.

"When I see one I let you know." Taylor replied sarcastically at Aaron.

"I could handle myself." Reid said through clenched teeth.

"I know I just didn't want a fight on my first day." Taylor said taking a seat in the history class. "By the way…" Taylor reached out and grabbed Reid's arm as he tried to walk past. Reid paused and looked where Taylor's hand rested. "Thank you for standing up for me." Taylor said.

"My pleasure." Reid smirked giving a little bow.

"Now there's the smart ass Reid I know and love." Taylor commented.

"Just needed a little time to wake up." Reid smirked.

Taylor managed to make it thorough the rest of the school day with no fights. She spent lunch getting to know Kate and Sarah and catching up with the boys. After school Taylor worked on moving all of her stuff in to her room. With the assistance of Kate and Sarah Taylor's new room was set and organized in no time at all.


	3. Pogue's Party

**Hey guys. Please r&r. I would really like some feed back. **

**DISCLAIMER:Once again i do not own the covenant or the pre existing characters.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Taylor spent her time catching up on old times and getting reacquainted with the place she was born in. She found instant friends in Sarah and Kate who both knew about the power the Sons of Ipswich possessed so Taylor didn't have to filter her thoughts. Tyler seemed to take the role of big brother very seriously as well as Caleb and Pogue. It was almost as if things had never changed even Reid seemed to return to normal although he still stared at Taylor _a lot_. 

Ried seemed to be warming up to Taylor though. They goofed around a Nicki's and during luch time at school. Taylor actually gave Ried a run for his money at pool. Caleb and Tyler immediatly took on the roles of big brother and scared off every other boy that came around. Pogue comtinued his friendly flirting despit the dagers Reid shot at him every time. Kate and Sarah took Taylor in and soon they became the best of friends, they sure kept the boys on their toes.

-------

Taylor was laying on her bed readying a book until she had to go to Pogue's parent's house. Pogue planned a huge party for his 18th birthday. He ascended early in the morning hours so he figured a night party wouldn't hurt.

The cell phone on Taylor's night stand began to ring. She looked to see Tyler picture pop up on the caller ID.

"Hello Big Brother." She greeted him.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Tyler asked.

"Depends." Taylor joked.

"Reid got his license suspended and his parents took away his car." Tyler started to explain.

"And…" Taylor urged him to hurry.

"Well I'm at Pogue's already and Reid's still at the dorms. Could you just give him a ride?" Tyler pleaded.

"Sure just tell him to meet me in like five minutes." Taylor said as she hung up the phone. Taylor went back to the book she was reading. Five minutes later Reid burst through the door. His eyes where pitch black as he walked in.

"Hell Reid you scared me to death." Taylor said after she nearly jumped off the bed. "Why can't you knock like a normal human?"

"This way is more fun." Reid smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Taylor answered as she put her book on her night stand and grabbed her cell phone and car keys. She hit Reid on the shoulder for good measure as they walked out.

"Can I drive?" Reid smiled as he and Taylor walked up to her car.

"No way." Taylor said unlocking the doors.

"And Why not?" Reid asked pretending to be hurt.

"Because I've seen you drive and I like to keep my car in one piece." Taylor replied turning on the ignition. Taylor backed out of her parking spot and headed for Pogues. She and Reid bickered playfully over the radio station until they arrived to the Parry manor. Several cars already filled the driveway so Taylor had to park towards the back of the estate.

"Hey Taylor come dance with the birthday boy." Pogue yelled once he spotted Taylor and Reid walk in. Taylor made her way to the center of the dance floor where Pogue Caleb, Sarah and Kate where dancing. Pogue grabbed Taylor around the waist as they dance to several techno sounding songs. After nearly an hour Taylor escaped to the bar much to Pogues disapproval. After ordering her drink she looked over to see Reid leaning on the bar.

"Drinking alone?" Taylor asked walking over to him.

"Something like that." Reid replied.

"So why aren't you out there dancing? I heard you're usually quite the party boy." Taylor asked.

"I just don't feel like it right now." Reid replied. Truthfully he'd been standing in the back watching Taylor dance with Caleb and Pogue and he found himself becoming angry. He wanted to be out there holding her like that not Pogue, but he didn't know why. He secretly beat himself up for having theses thought about his best friends sister but he couldn't help it.

"You feel like getting some air?" Taylor shouted over the music as she grabbed her drink.

"Sure." Reid shrugged fallowing Taylor through the kitchen and into the back yard.

"Much better at least I can hear myself think." Taylor smiled as she walked over to an old set of swing that she use to play on as a kid.

"Yeah." Reid replied taking another sip. That's when Taylor noticed that Reid was starring at her again but never in the eye.

"How come you can't look me in the eyes any more?" Taylor asked seriously after several moments of silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid said glancing at the ground.

"Reid…" Taylor said standing up. "Look at me." She reached up and pushe his chin up.

"I can't." Reid admitted. He took her hand and pushed it gently away.

"Why?" Taylor asked softly.

"Because I want to do this." Reid gave into his inner temptation and pulled Taylor into a kiss. Taylor was startled but soon gave in and wrapped her arm around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Reid said pulling away. "I can't."

"No, no." Taylor whispered pulling him back. She had no idea what she was doing all she knew is she wanted Reid. Reid pulled back once again. He walked away from her and left the house. Taylor rejoined the party feeling low after being rejected. After several more hours Taylor drove a very drunk Tyler and Sarah back to the dorms. Kate and Pogue stayed at his house and Caleb caught a taxi home. After making sure that they both where safely in their room Taylor returned to hers.

She sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door for several seconds before reaching for the light switch. The light revealed a guest.

"Reid! What the hell are you doing here?" Taylor yelled after her heart stopped racing.

"I needed to talk to you." Reid said still staring at the floor. He was sitting on the spare bed with his hands holding up his head.

"Can't it wait?" Taylor said throwing her keys and cell phone on to the bed. She was still hurt that Reid ran out on her.

"No." Reid said standing up as he began to pace back and forth. "I need you to stop."

"Stop what?" Taylor asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Stop making me _want_ you." Reid said seriously.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. I can't control you or your feelings." Taylor said leaning against her desk.

"Then why can't I stop myself from wanting you. I never felt this way before." Reid said as he stopped in front of Taylor. For the first time since her return Reid was looking Taylor in the eye.

"Then stop fighting it." Taylor demanded as Reid took her in his arms and kissed her again. Taylor kissed back with more passion then ever before. This time Reid didn't pull away. He lifted her up and gently placed her down on the bed. Slowly he came to lay on top of her never breaking the kiss. Reid moved his right hand under her shirt slowly pushing it up.

Then Reid's phone rang.

Reid rolled his eyes as he removed the phone out of his back pocket.

"It's Tyler." Reid said reading to caller ID. Taylor nodded her head and Reid answered the call. "Hello?" He answered as he rolled off of Taylor. Taylor turned on her side facing Reid.

"Yeah man I'll be right up." Reid sighed. He flipped his phone closed and looked at Taylor. "He's sick."

"He should be after all the alcohol he drank tonight." Taylor replied.

"I better go make sure he's ok.When he's drunk he tends to use his powers." Reid said standing up. Taylor fallowed him to the door.

"Until next time." Reid smiled devilishly as he kissed Taylor once more before disappearing down the hall.


	4. I Dream of you

**Hey guys. I jump a little in this chapter i hope it makes sense. Please r&r!**

**i think this is the chapter many have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next week at school things returned to normal, for the most part. Taylor joined the Sons and their girlfriends at Nicky's a few times and even went to see them dominate at a swim meet. Reid and Taylor stole a few alone moments but where interrupted with in minutes. They never mentioned anything to the others not wanting to cause problems amongst best friends.

That's when Taylor began having the dream. It was always the same voice just in different places. The last dream was at the Dells. Taylor was standing alone in the center wearing a long white dress. A strange wind always blew and a she'd get a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach; that's when the voice spoke.

"_Finally you have come to me. I've waited a very long time for this; for you to come home. A hundred and fifty years ago you where ripped away from me and now you've returned to the one whom truly loved you. It's time to complete our destiny."_

Taylor jerked awake, it was the second time in a week that she had that dream and this time she could feel his breath on her neck and the touch of his hands on hers, but never did she see a face.

Reid was thrown to the floor when Taylor jerked awake. They where suppose to be "studying" but amidst their extended make out session they had fallen asleep. It was a tight fit on a twin size bed but it never really bothered them.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked as Reid pulled himself back on to the bed holding his head where it bounced off the nightstand.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you ok?" Reid asked sitting up next to her.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Taylor replied as she looked at the alarm clock. "Oh my god it's three in the morning."

"Crap." Reid moaned as he rolled off the bed. "I'd better get back up to my room before Tyler comes to find me."

"Ok." Taylor replied laying back down in bed, Reid bent down and gave her a quick kiss before heading off into the night.

-----------------

"Hey Taylor can I ask you a question?" Sarah asked as she walked up behind Taylor at her locker the next morning.

'Sure" Taylor yawned.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you where with Reid?" Sarah said softly.

"Oh my god! How did you know?" Taylor whispered shocked as she pulled Sarah away from the gathering group. She thought they where being careful.

"I saw him leave your room late last night." Sarah replied. "And you can see it in his eyes."

"Who else knows?" Taylor demanded.

"Well I told Kate but I don't think she told Pogue." Sarah answered.

"Did you tell Caleb?"

"No, no that's not my place." Sarah smiled reassuringly.

"You can't tell anyone. Its just going to make everything way more complicated."

"Don't worry I want tell and neither will Kate. Now lets get to class. You can tell me all the juicy details later." Sarah and Taylor walked to class. Taylor began to think back on everytime she and Reid where together trying to see if anyone else might know.

She was in sort of a daze as she took her seat in History. She came out of her daze as Reid walked by to sit next to her.

"Oh, is that from last night?" Taylor asked noticing the small bruise on Reid's forehead.

"Yeah, night stand 1 and Reid 0." Reid laughed as the teacher started class.

It was two days before Reid and Taylor where able to get anytime alone. Tyler was visiting their parents for the day and seeing as it was a weekend most stundents where away. Reid snuck down to Taylor's room. They sat on the bed making out.

"Alone at last." Reid smiled.

"Finally." Taylor breathed in between kisses. Taylor let out a small yawn.

"You tired?" Reid said looking at Taylor.

"I haven't been sleeping well." Taylor admitted.

"Still having dreams?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you what." Reid said standing up. "You go get in your pj's and I'll stay with you tonight to fight off all bad dreams. No expectations." Reid replied sensing what Taylor was thinking.

"Alright." Taylor smiled standing up and heading for the bathroom. Three minutes later she was in her pj's and teeth brushed. She was wearing on oversized t-shirt and a pair of short sweat shorts. When she walked out Reid was pulling the cover down. He was wearing just his boxers and an undershirt.

"Your bed awaits." He bowed. Taylor smiled and crawled in. Reid settled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was amazing that they managed to share a single bed but neither one of them ever complained.

"Better?" He questioned.

"Perfect." Taylor smiled. Soon they both drifted off.

"_Parris! Come on Abigail you know it's me_." The voice greeted her. "_Finally you have come to me. I've waited a very long time for this; for you to come home. A hundred and fifty years ago you where ripped away from me and now you've returned to the one whom truly loved you. It's time to complete our destiny."_

Taylor twitched awake again.

"Taylor…" Reid mumbled from beside her.

"Abigail Parris." Taylor whispered.

"What?" Reid asked sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"Where do know that name from?" Taylor asked softly.

"I don't know but Taylor these dreams are getting more frequent. Do you think they mean something?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

"Well we can talk to the other about it tomorrow. For now lets just go back to sleep." Reid gently pulled Taylor back down and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

The next morning Taylor told everyone about her dreams.

"Abigail was the one who brought the charges against John Putnam." Sarah replied. Everyone stared at her confused.

"What I did some research." Sarah shrugged. "Abigail was the reason that John Putnam was killed. She was angry that Putnum wouldnt leave his wife for her. Back then divorce was frowned apon and it could get you sent away from a village."

"Why are you dreaming that you are Abigail?" Tyler asked concerned.

"I don't know but it's like I know who ever the voice belongs too." Taylor answered.

"What dose it mean?" Kate asked.

"Taylor obviously has a connection to the voice and Abigail." Pogue stated.

"Lets not jump to conclusions. We'll look in the old covenant books this weekend after Reid's party. Until then don't worry." Caleb said trying to stay calm but what Taylor told him was unsettling to say the least.

"Yes, Reid ascends on Thursday and his party on Friday night. We can meet Saturday afternoon and look it up." Tyler said.

That Thursday Reid left school to ascend from what he was told it was an unpleasant experience. He decided to skip school on Friday and just get ready for the party. When Friday evening rolled around Tyler drove, Taylor, Kate and Sarah to Reids. Like Pogues party there was a huge dance floor and plenty on booze. The Garwin Manor was just as big as the rest. Rieds parents where never home so he basically had a free reign over the place. Taylor and Reid kept their distance as the party progressed. Finally at around three the cops came and broke up the party. Because of the fact that Reids parents where big shots in the town Reid was let off with a warning and his party guests caught taxi's back home.

"Well that was fun." Pogue slurred.

"Yeah you should go sleep it off." A sober Taylor answered.

"Fine I guess I'll go home." Pogue pulled out his bike keys.

"No you don't." Taylor said taking the keys away form him. "Now upstairs there's plenty of room. No one is driving anywhere."

"Yes mother." Caleb smirked. Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, Kate and Sarah all stumbled up the stairs and into empty bedrooms.

Taylor and Reid where the only ones left. "Final alone." Reid smiled putting his arm over Taylor's shoulder. Reid only had two drinks that night. He was too busy being a social butterfly to get drunk.

"Yes Birthday Boy." Taylor said as she stretched to kiss him. Reid quickly grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

"Wait, not here." Reid smiled devilishly. He started to walk off to the study.

"Where are we going?" Taylor demanded.

"You'll see." Reid smiled. He led her up a set of stairs in the study and onto the second floor and then the third. Finally he opened the door to a small bedroom and pulled her through.

"Do you remember this room?" Reid asked closing the door behind him.

"No." Taylor answered honestly.

"It was in mid December, right a after I got my powers and…" Reid started.

"Pogue dared you to kiss me." Taylor remembered. "I can't believe this it looks exactly the same. This was my room when we would stay night before I was sent off."

"Yes." Reid said but was cut off by Taylor throwing herself into Reid's arms and kissing him passionlessly.

"What are we doing?" Reid asked between kisses.

"I don't know yet" Taylor admitted. Slowly Reid carried Taylor over to the bed and sat her down gently. Taylor pulled him down on top of her deepening the kiss.


	5. So Not the Way

Taylor slept in Reid's arms that night. Her bare body pressed against his. She had never been that far before. At around five Taylor shifted and woke herself and Reid up.

"Hey." Reid whispered softly pushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey." Taylor replied back.

"Any regrets?" Reid asked seriously.

"No." Taylor answered adjusting so she could bring her lips up to his. "So what dose this mean?"

"I think we passed the hiding stage." Reid moaned.

"Yeah I think we did too. So dose that mean we're…dating and telling the others?"

"I've never actually had a girlfriend before." Reid admitted. "But I'm always looking for something new. As for the boys, can I be in Canada when you tell them?" He kissed her again before she protest.

"Good answer, and no." Taylor smiled as Reid rolled on top of her again.

Morning came too early. Reid got up once pulling the curtains closed but soon returned to bed with Taylor. They fell back asleep until after twelve when a voice calling from the hall woke them. It was Tyler.

"Shit!" Taylor whispered harshly as she and Reid jumped up grabbing their cloths. "Did you lock the door?"

"No." Reid said looking up in horror. The last thing he wanted was his best friend finding out like this.

"Taylor?" Tyler called again from right out side the door.

"One second Tyler, I'm…..getting dressed." Taylor shouted back.

"Ok. Well there's food down stairs so you better hurry. And have you seen Reid?" Tyler shouted through the door.

Taylor and Reid shared an awkward look before Taylor replied. "No but I'll find him and meet you down stairs."

"Ok. Remember where suppose to go do some research today." Tyler said. Taylor and Reid held there breath until they heard Tyler's footsteps on the stairs.

"That was close." Taylor breathed as she sat on the bed.

"A little to close." Reid agreed sitting next to her. Just then the door swung open.

"Reid?" Tyler yelled angrly and shocked.

"Tyler just calm down we can explain." Taylor said standing up.

"Explain what? Why my sisters in bed with my best friend?" Tyler asked as his eyes went black. Taylor was frighten because Tyler was the least likely to use out of all of them. Reid stood up.

"Don't do this man!" Reid begged. Tyler sent a ball or power at his best friend. Reid quickly moved out of the way.

"Tyler!" Taylor shouted.

"Tyler just stop." Reid yelled as his eyes went back and he hit Tyler with a blast.

"Reid stop." Taylor demanded. "You too Tyler."

"What going on here?" Caleb yelled as he and Pogue ran through the door. They quickly found out what was going on and pulled Tyler out of the room.

"Do you care to explain?" Caleb asked standing face to face with Reid.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I would." Reid said starting to pace.

"Then you better start pretty boy." Tyler spat as Pogue continued to hold him back.

"What's going on in here?" Kate asked as she and Sarah ran into the room.

"Oh, They found out about you and Reid." Sarah figured.

"What you knew?" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler just cool it." Taylor shouted. "Everyone just stop. What I do in my personal life has nothing to do with anyone."

"Personal life?" Pogue question as Tyler began to settle down after Taylor's yelling. Taylor never yelled at Tyler or anyone for that matter.

"Yes. Personal." Reid whispered sitting back down on the bed.

"So you and Taylor…" Pogue finally caught on. "Wow. I'm slightly disapointed."

Taylor stared at the floor tugging on Reid's shirt that was the only thing covering her. Reid stood in his jeans alone.

"Reid…" Caleb began.

"Spare me the lecture Caleb." Reid interrupted. "I know I should have told everyone but…"

"I all just happened so fast." Taylor continued. "It wasn't like it was planned. We knew you would react this way so we…"

"Lied to us." Caleb finished her sentence.

"No they where just trying to understand everything." Sarah corrected him. "I for one am happy just because they are happy together." Taylor mouthed a thank you to Sarah.

"Lets just go back down stairs and let Reid and Taylor talk." Kate said pulling Pogue who pulled Tyler out of the room.

"Are you happy?" Caleb asked as Sarah grabbed his shirt and began pulling him out of the room.

Reid and Taylor looked at each other and answered "Yes" at the same time.

"Ok then. Not that you asked for it but you have my approval." Caleb replied.

"Thank You." Taylor whispered relieved as she gave Caleb a hug.

"Mine too." Pogue shouted from the door way with a grin. Taylor looked to Tyler just behind Pogues shoulder but he turned his head and walked away.

"He'll come around." Saran reassured her. The others left and let Reid and Taylor be alone.

Taylor sighed and sat down on the bed beside Reid. "That's so not how I wanted everyone to find out."

"At least its out." Reid sighed as he pulled Taylor closer.


	6. 4 guys, a girl, and a dorm room

"This is useless." Taylor sighed as she slammed her fifth book shut. All of them including Kate and Sarah had been reading through old book for nearly four hours trying to figure out what Taylor's dreams meant.

" Um I think I found something." Kate said eerily looking up from the book. She was sitting at Pogue's feet leaning against his legs.

"What babe?" Pogue asked looking over her shoulder. Kate passed him the book as he read allowed.

"It's a family tree." Pogue explained. "I think one of Abigail's daughters married one of the sons of Ipswich."

"So?" Tyler asked confused he was sitting on the opposite side of the room next to Sarah and away from Taylor. He hadn't spoken a word since that morning.

"She's your great, great grandmother, I think." Pogue explained. "And it seems that you are the first female to be born from that blood line ever." He said to Taylor.

"That still doesn't explain the dreams." Caleb said. "I think that we all should just call it a day. We can come back another time." Everyone shook their head and slowly left to the room.

"Tyler wait." Taylor said as she grabbed his arm and held him back form the rest of the group. "You haven't said a word since this morning."

"Nothing to say." Tyler said gritting his teeth.

"Nothing to say? Tyler I'm your sister."

"And he was my best friend."

"Tyler., your my brother so if you don't want me to see Reid I wont but he makes me happy." Taylor explained.

"But he gets around." Tyler argued. "I know things that every girl he's ever dated doesn't know. He has a reputation to hurt girls."

"So? What makes you think that he hasn't changed?" Taylor argued.

"Don't be so naive Taylor." Tyler said angry.

"Has he been on any dates over the last few months?" Taylor asked folding her arms.

"No , but…"

"Have you seen him with another girl?"

"No, but…" Tyler tried to say.

"But maybe he has changed. You just said yourself that while he was with me he wasn't with anyone else. So Tyler I know you want to protect me and everything but just for this once can you support my decision?" Taylor pleaded.

"If he hurts you I will kill him." Tyler said seriously.

"And I promise not to stand in your way if he dose." Taylor smiled. Tyler wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the house.

"Why can't I say no to you?" Tyler smiled.

"Because I'm your sister."

"Baby sister." Tyler corrected her.

"So are we one big happy family again?" Pogue asked sarcastically when Tyler and Taylor joined them out side.

"For now." Tyler sighed. He walked over to Reid and looked him dead in the eye. "Take care of her."

"I will." Reid said seriously. They pilled into Tyler's and Taylor's car and head for Nicky's. They spent the evening goofing off and having fun like normal teenagers. At around one o'clock they finally returned to the dorms.

"Man I'm tired." Caleb yawned as he got out of Tyler's car. He dug in his pocket looking for his car keys.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? You look as if you could fall asleep at the wheel." Pogue offered.

"I'm not one for sleeping on the floor." Caleb answered.

"Well then stay with me. I have an extra bed and no roommate." Taylor offered.

"You know, I just may take you up on that offer." Caleb yawned wrapping his arm around Taylor's shoulder. Taylor and Reid walked with Caleb to her room. She opened the door and Caleb disappeared inside.

"You know I'm slightly jealous that Caleb gets to stay the night with you." Reid said standing out side the room with Taylor.

"Well he is good looking." Taylor grinned.

"You better not." Reid smiled pulling her into his arms. "Your mine."

"Is that right?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." Reid answered as he bent down and kissed Taylor.

"See you in the morning." Reid smiled as he pulled away from Taylor. Taylor watched him disappear around the corner before going into her room. Caleb had stolen one of Taylor's pillows and already fallen asleep on the spare bed. He was wearing his boxers and an undershirt and his cloths where piled on the floor next to him. Taylor walked to her closet and pulled out an extra blanket. Gently she spread it out over Caleb's snoring body and got into her own bed. The days activities had taken there toll on Taylor and she was asleep with in minutes.

"_Finally my sweet. I thought you'd never come back to me. And as for that Garwin boy trying to stake his claim on what's mine, I'll just have to show him who you really belong too."_ The voice said. She was standing at the Putnam barn. The voice was circling around her. She could feel him touch the back of her neck. _"You've made me wait such a long time there is no way in hell I am going to let you be taken from me now. After all we have a destiny to fulfill." _The voice drew to her side taking her hand in its. She felt his icy touch and rough skin. _"We where meant to be together."_ Finally the voice walked around revealing its identity. Taylor drew back in fear. She had seen his face before in pictures. There in front of her stood Chase.

Taylor jerked awake. "Oh my god! It's Chase." Taylor gasped.

"What?" Caleb mumbled from her side.

"I saw the man in my dreams. It was Chase. He knows about Reid." Taylor explained. Caleb shot out of bed.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked his voice shaking a bit.

"Yes I remember seeing a picture of him that Kate found." Taylor said getting out of bed. Caleb grabbed his cell phone and quickly ordered the rest of the sons down to Taylor's room.

"What is the big deal?" Pogue asked as he fallowed Reid and Tyler into Taylor's room. All the boys where in their boxers; like true brothers they even slept in alike attire. Pogue took a seat next to Caleb while Tyler and Reid sat on opposite sides of Taylor. Caleb quickly explained the situation. The reaction from all the boys was the same.

"How could Chase be in Taylor's dreams isn't he dead?" Tyler asked.

"His body was never found." Caleb answered.

"So a crazy psycho path is appearing my girlfriend's dreams claiming that they belong together." Reid said angrily.

"Some thing like that." Pogue answered.

"There's got to be a meaning behind it all." Caleb said thinking. "All we know right now is that Chase wants Taylor and we all know what Chase will do to get what he wants."

"Damn." Pogue sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to find the link between Chase and Taylor." Caleb answered. "In the morning we go back to search the books."

"Until then?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not leaving Taylor alone." Reid answered.

"Well me neither." Tyler agreed.

"Hey, I'm already sleeping here tonight." Caleb said.

"Well hell if everyone is staying here for a slumber party count me in. I get to share with Taylor." Pogue laughed.

"No." Tyler and Reid answered together.

"I'm sharing a bed with Taylor." Reid informed him.

"No your not." Tyler demanded.

"Tyler like I'd do anything in a room with three other boys." Reid replied as he crawled into the bed. Pogue looked at Caleb.

"Don't even think about it I already have the bed, and I don't feel like spooning tonight." Caleb joked. Taylor handed Tyler and Pogue a couple of blankets and pillows that they spread out on the floor. Taylor crawled in next to Reid as he placed his arms protectively around her. Nobody spoke for the rest of the night. Taylor tried to fall asleep again hoping that another dream would answer some of her questions, but her sleep was dreamless.

The sun began to rise as Taylor slowly pried her eyes open. A softl knock at the door completely pulled Taylor out of her sleep. Carefully she moved Rieds arms off her and hopped over Pogue and Tyler to get to the door. Worried that is was a staff of faculty member Taylor opened the door only enough for her to see who was outside.

"Hey how are you doing this morning?" Kate smiled.

"Any more dreams?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah just one." Tyalor whispered.

"Did you tell the boys?" Kate asked looking concerned.

"What do you think?" Taylor replied opening the door fully so the girls could see the four boys occupying her room.

"Wow who knew a dream could get four guys into your room?" Sarah joked.

"I once had five boys in my room because of a dream." Kate joked.

"For you sake I hope that they all where me." Pogue mumbled from the floor.

"Turn off the light." Tyler mumbled as he rolled over.

"Can't turn off the sun Tyler." Taylor answered.

"Taylor I can totally see up your shirt." Pogue smiled. Taylor hadn't realized that she was standing directly over his head. Taylor stepped back as Kate playfully kicked him while a pillow bounced off his head. Reid was sitting up in the bed after launching the pillow at Pogue.

"Hey I was just admiring the beauty." Paogue relied. Reid sent another pillow towards his head.

"If you keep talking like that next time it's going to be a paper weight." Reid warned.

"Would you stop throwing things." Caleb said to Reid. "And you stop hitting on Taylor with her boyfriend and your girlfriend in the room." Caleb was still laying in the bed trying to ignore his friends antics.

"Somebody's in a good mode." Sarah whispered to Taylor.

"So anyways what was the dream about this time." Kate asked helping Pogue up in to his feet.

"Chase." Taylor answered sitting down at her desk. "He's the voice."

"What? How?" Sarah asked walking over and sitting next to Caleb.

"That's what we need to find out." Caleb answered finally sitting up.

"To the books?" Sarah asked.

"No. I don't want you guys losing your whole weekend because of me." Taylor answered.

"Like we have anything better to do. Besides you're a friend and friends help each other out." Kate replied as Sarah shook her head.

"Now if all of you hurry up and get ready maybe we can get something to eat on the way there." Kate said looking at Tyler who was still trying to go back to sleep. The boys stumbled to the boy's showers while Taylor went to the girls showers. Taylor was back in her room and ready to go before the boys even got back. Pogue had lent some cloths to Caleb so he wouldn't have to wear the same cloths twice.

"Everyone finally ready? I swear you boys take longer to get ready then us girls." Sarah laughed.

"It takes effort to look this hot." Pogue laughed.

"Not for me I am just naturally attractive." Reid remarked. Everyone laughed as they headed out of the dorms.

"The dinner for a quick bite before we hit the books?" Tyler asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Caleb remarked getting into his Mustang with Sarah. Pogue hopped on to his bike but Kate opted to ride with Tyler instead. Finally Taylor got into her car fallowed by Reid. They stopped by the diner for some food then headed back to where the books where.

For several more hours they shifted through books. Caleb brought a radio down this time so it wasn't as bad as yesterday. Suddenly Reid stood up and started pacing reading through a book.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked noticing his worried face.

"An Andrew Simms and his wife Samantha reported strange dreams in which the son of John Putnam would appear to them. It seems that Samantha was having dreams about John and her being lovers." Reid said eerily.

"Sounds familiar." Taylor sighed. "Did it say what they meant or when they stopped?"

"After the birth of Andrews and Samantha's first son they said the dreams just stopped. They never had another one." Reid answered.

"Great so we still don't know why they had the dreams." Taylor sighed.

"But we know how to stop them." Pogue cracked a smile. "All you have to do is get knocked up."

"NO!" Taylor, Reid and Tyler shouted at once.

"Wait a minute." Sarah replied standing up from where she was laying down on the floor. "Samantha was the daughter of Abigail right?"

"Yeah, why?" Caleb asked.

"Well Samantha married a Simms. After that Putnam's son began appearing in their dreams but since then Taylor's the only one who's been a girl." Sarah explained.

"Oh my god!" Taylor said catching on. "Chase was a descendent of John Putman. It's like the spirit of John Putnam is searching for Abigail, the one love that ran from him."

"Exactly, Chase was the last of the Putnam line to be born. So it was his turn to search for the descendent of Abigail Parris." Caleb added.

"Hey I read in the book of dreams, or whatever it's called, yesterday that when, a in the case of lost love, descendants are being haunted because of an ancestors action often times the only cures are either death or an undeniable bond." Kate answered.

"Undeniable bond?" Tyler asked.

"Like a child between the descendent and their other love." Kate explained.

"Once again I'm not going to have a baby." Taylor said resting her head in her hands. Reid came to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered for only her to here. "We'll figure out another way."

"Well at least now we know the link between you and Chase." Caleb commented. "Now we better head home, we still have school tomorrow." They all nodded and headed back to the cars. Tyler took Sarah and Kate back while Caleb drove back to his house. Pogue got on his bike and speed off. Reid and Taylor stayed behind a little longer to talk.

"We'll find another way." Reid reassured her. Taylor leaned against the hood of her car and sighed.

"This was much easier to deal with when I thought I was going crazy." Taylor commented.

"You where never crazy this is just Chases way of messing with us." Reid said pulling Taylor back up right. "We only have a few more days before Christmas vacation, so during the break we can really start to figure everything out."

"I hope we can figure it out sooner then that. I really don't want to stay alone in the dorms with Chase still running in my dreams." Taylor admitted resting her head on Reid's shoulders.

"Why don't you go home?" Reid asked.

"My parents wanted to take Tyler up to New York to look at some of the colleges." Taylor explained. "Besides my parents never talk to me."

"Then you can stay with me. My parents are going on some holiday cruise so I will have the house to myself." Reid smiled mischievously.

"Well Mr. Garwin I don't think the others will approve." Taylor smiled looking up at him.

"I really don't care what they think." Reid said.

"Then it sounds like a plan." Taylor said stretching to kiss him. "We better get back." Taylor drove them back to the dorms.

"So do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Reid smiled as they walked into Taylor dorm room. Reid walked in and sat on the bed before Taylor could answer.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really." Reid smiled. Taylor smiled at him and headed for the bathroom. She changed in to her pj's and brushed her teeth. When she walked out she noticed that Reid had rearranged to room. The beds where now pushed together.

"This way if you have a bad dream I won't be sent crashing to the floor." Reid explained.

"Well how clever of you." Taylor smiled as she walked around to the other side of the bed. She pulled the covers back and slipped in. Reid settled in next to her and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	7. Not so Lonely Christmas

The next few days went back at a rapid pace. Pretty soon Taylor was walking out of her last class before Christmas break. She was relieved that her exams where over with and she would have a break.

"I still don't like it that you are staying with Reid." Tyler commented as he walked Taylor to her room. Since they discovered the link between her and Chase Taylor hasn't been alone. Every night one of the boys stayed with her and during the day she had every class with at least one of the others.

"Tyler you are only going to be gone for like three days. Then you're coming to Reid's too. Why are you so worried?" Taylor asked as she walked into her dorm room.

"Because you will be alone with _Reid_." Tyler replied.

"No she won't." Caleb corrected him as he walked into Taylor's room.

"What do you mean?" Tyler said.

"Well I finally convinced my mother to take a much needed visit to her parents so I will be staying with Reid as well." Caleb grinned.

"As will I." Sarah smiled coming in next to Caleb. "My parents where never big in the holidays."

"I hope you have enough room for us as well." Pogue said walking in with Kate. "My parents are going on the Cruise with Reid's parents."

"And my parents just don't really care." Kate said.

"Well it looks like its going to be one hell of a party." Taylor said.

"Well as much as I hate to miss out on the party and now that I know my sister wont be alone with Reid my parents are waiting. I'll see you in three days." Tyler bowed out.

"So is everyone ready to head the Garwin Manor?" Reid smiled as he walked in to the door. After a small round of applause the group grabbed their bags and headed for the parking lot. All the students where cramming bags into their car and saying goodbye to friends before heading home. Soon they where walking into Reid's house.

"So who's sleeping where?" Sarah asked.

"First come, first choice." Reid resighted. At once Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate raced up the steps.

"Well Miss Simms may I escort you to your quarters?" Reid asked taking Taylor's bag.

"You certainly may." Taylor replied. Reid led Taylor up the steps and to his room.

"Wow Reid Garwins very own bed room. I wonder how many girls have seen this." Taylor gasped.

"Actually I've never brought a girl home before." Reid smiled.

"I have a hard time believing that." Taylor replied sitting down on Reid's bed.

"Believe it." Reid smiled walking over to her. He bent down and kissed Taylor on the forehead then slowly moved to her lips.

"Reid?" Caleb yelled form the other side of the door.

"What?" Reid yelled still kissing Taylor.

"Kate and Sarah want to get a Christmas tree." Caleb answered.

"Why?" Reid yelled opening the door angry.

"I don't know they just want one." Caleb shrugged.

"Well that sounds like a good idea." Taylor said walking up behind them and then out the door.

"I hate you." Reid whispered as he and Caleb fallowed Taylor down the steps. Reid grabbed his parent SUV keys only to have Caleb take them away and drive. They went to grab something to eat and then to the tree lot to get a tree.

"How about this one." Pogue said getting irritated. He was pointing to a large tree that looked as if it was dead.

"No Pogue, we need one that is still alive." Taylor laughed.

"Alright I think I found it." Kate smiled. She found a tree about seven feet tall and just a wide.

"Great, load it on the truck." Reid ordered the man that was helping them.

The boys all struggled to get the tree into the house with out dropping it or scratching the walls. Once they managed to get the tree in its stand Reid disappeared to the attic to retrieve the decorations. Kate, Sarah and Taylor directed to taller boys in decorating to top part of the tree while they decorated the bottom.

Standing back admiring their work Kate said, "Wow it finally feels like Christmas."

"Yes it dose." Sarah agreed.

"Thank god it's finished." Pogue sighed sitting down on the couch fallowed by Caleb and Reid. "Tomorrow the guys pick the activities." Reid and Caleb agreed.

"So since it's still our night I'm feeling like a chick flick." Taylor smiled devilishly.

"Oh, The Notebook." Sarah gasped. "Yes!" Kate jumped.

"No!" The boys moaned rolling their heads back in unison.

"Yes." Taylor replied going to pull Reid off the couch.

"No besides I don't even have the movie." Reid argued.

"I brought it." Kate announced.

"No!" The boys protested again. But the girls drug the boys into Reid's theater room. Reid reluctantly put the movie in and sat down next to Taylor. While to other boys settled next to their better half's. As the movie progressed in to the late hours Taylor drifted off to sleep in Reid's lap. When the move finally ended Caleb and Pogue walked with Sarah and Kate up to their rooms while Reid gently carried Taylor back up to his room. He laid her carefully in the bed and covered her with the blanket before settling in himself. Once again Taylor's dreams didn't consist of Chase.


	8. Parental Secrets

The next morning Taylor rolled over and came face to chest with Reid. Reid who was already awake turned on his side to face Taylor.

"Morning." Taylor smiled closing her eyes.

"More like afternoon." Reid commented. "It's nearly noon."

"Sorry I was tired." Taylor shrugged as she sat up.

"I could tell." Reid replied sitting up as well.

"So what do the boys have in store for us today?" Taylor asked flipping her hair back.

"I don't know about the other but I…" Reid started pulled Taylor into a kiss then guided her back down to the bed. "Was hoping… to do …" Reid continued in between kisses. He shifted his body on top of hers and kissed the side of her neck.

"Taylor?" Pogue yelled knocking on the bedroom door.

"Go away." Reid demanded.

"Taylor your parents are here." Pogue said sounding concerned.

"What?" Taylor yelled pushing Reid up.

"Your parents are down stairs and they need to talk to you." Pogue repeated.

"I'll be right there." Taylor replied. Reid rolled away and stood up out of the bed. Taylor was stunned and confused as to why her parents where here. She walked to her suitcase and put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white sweater. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and headed down stairs. When she reached the bottom Caleb pointed towards the study and Taylor walked in. Tyler was sitting in an over stuffed chair across from their dad while their mom was pacing the length of the room.

"What's going on?" Reid asked Caleb as he came to the bottom of the steps just behind Taylor.

"Don't know." Caleb answered. When Taylor shut the door behind her Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Sarah and Kate rushed to the door and pushed their ears against it hoping to hear what was happening.

"Get your things you are leaving right now." Her mother demanded the moment she walked into the room.

"What?" Taylor and Tyler asked at the same time.

"I did not stutter. Get your things right now you are going back to your Aunts." Her mother stated.

"Why?" Taylor questioned.

"Just do as you are told." Her mother harshly replied.

"No." Taylor stood her ground.

"I will not sit by and let my only daughter throw her life away on a Son of Ipswich."

"This is about Reid?" Taylor replied taking a step back. "If you haven't noticed your own son is a Son of Ipswich."

"I'm not stupid Taylor but Tyler is responsible he never uses his powers." Her mom spat.

"Is this really about Reid or is this just another excuse to send me away?" Taylor yelled. She was getting angry now.

"What are you insinuating?" Her mother asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on mom. You shipped me away when I was 13 and never even looked back. I get one phone call a year from you if I'm lucky. Yet you never once turned Tyler away. Am I that much of an embarrassment to you?" Taylor yelled fighting back tears.

"We will discuss everything once you are back with your Aunt." Her mother replied in a hush tone.

"No I think now is the perfect time to discuss this. Why did you choose Tyler over me?"

"Honey maybe you should calm down." Taylor's dad said standing up. 

"Not now dad." Taylor told him.

"I am your mother and I deserve more respect…"

"Just answer the question mom." Tyler replied standing next to Taylor.

"I don't owe you any explanations." Their mother stood with her arms crossed.

"Yes you do. When I was 13 you sent me way to boarding school. During the summer I wasn't allowed to come home I had to stay with my aunt and her 4 kids. I deserve to know why my own mother hates me."

"Maybe we should tell her. She's old enough to handle it." Their father said.

"No." Her mother replied. "I'm leaving." Their mother stormed out hitting the eavesdroppers with the door as she threw it open. Their father quickly fallowed mumbling something under his breath. Taylor turned to her brother. He pulled her into a hug as she let a few tears fall onto his shoulder. The other stood at the door looking at them concerned.

"Let's give them some time." Caleb whispered ushering the group to the next room. Reid on the other hand stayed. Tyler extended his arm and waved him in. Reid quickly walked in and pulled Taylor to him. Tyler gave him a slight and a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"I wonder what Taylor's dad wanted to tell her." Pogue said once they where in the next room.

"Maybe Tyler knows." Kate shrugged.

"Tyler doesn't know." Tyler said walking in behind them.

"Where's Taylor?" Caleb asked him.

"Reid's with her." Tyler sighed, sitting down on the couch. "My parents are hiding something."

"No kidding." Caleb agreed.

"But what could it be?" Sarah asked.

"No idea but I intend to find out." Tyler whispered.


	9. Christmas full of Dreams

**Well since I'va already got a few reviews wanting to know whats going on I decised to post the next chapter right now. **

**Once again please please review. I already have the whole story finshed but your reviews help me to remember to post the next chapter, and they help me know what i'm doing right and or wrong, so keep them coming.**

**Once again I do not own the covenant or its preexisting characters (but i wish).**

* * *

"_Well, Well I should have known you would be with Reid again. I thought I told you that you where mine? Don't you know you can never escape me. Look Caleb thought he killed me but here I am just waiting for the opportune time; for the time when we can be together again. Just three more days."_

Taylor jerked awake again. It was Christmas Eve, or actually now Christmas morning.

"Another dream?" Reid mumbled from beside her.

"Yeah." Taylor whispered.

"What happened?" Reid asked trying to sit up.

"Nothing new." Taylor lied pushing him back down to the bed. All she knew was she needed Reid right now; they could discuss everything in the morning. Taylor laughed softly as she pressed her lips against his. Reid got excited and rolled over on top of her.

"Finally, I've been waiting since my birthday for this." Reid smiled. "Now if every one else would just stay asleep."

The next morning Sarah came bursting through the bedroom door. "It's Christmas!" she cheered like three-year-old. Reid mumbled something sarcastic and pulled the covers over his and Taylor's head.

"Come on you guys." Kate yelled running up behind Sarah.

"Give us a minute." Taylor replied pulling the covers from her head but being careful not to reveal her nude form. Sarah and Kate ran to the next room to get Tyler leaving the door wide open.

"Merry Christmas." Reid smiled rolling onto his side and pulling Taylor even closer to him.

"Merry Christmas." Taylor reciprocated. Reid brought his lips to hers and gave her a light kiss.

"I think Santa brought you a present." Reid smiled.

"Oh, I love presents." Taylor smiled. Reid leaned over to his nightstand. He opened the draw and pulled a small box wrapped in red paper. With a smile he handed it to Taylor. Taylor wasted no time unwrapping the gift. When she opened it she found a necklace. It was a silver outline of a star traced with diamonds.

"Oh my god Reid it's beautiful." Taylor gasped.

"Turn it over." Reid instructed her. When Taylor did she saw an inscription. The words 'When I wished upon a star I got you. Reid & Taylor' fallowed the pattern of the star.

"Reid it's….perfect." Taylor smiled.

"Like you." Reid smiled. "I love you Taylor Simms."

"I love you Reid Garwin." Taylor said truthfully stretching up to kiss Reid.

"Yeah, we all love each other now get your butts up if I have to partake in my girlfriends madness so do you." Pogue shouted as he walked past their open door. Taylor and Reid laughed kissing once more before reaching down and picking up their pj's from the floor. Since the door was wide open they quickly dressed under the covers. When they stood up Reid helped Taylor put on her necklaces

Down stairs a few presents sat under the tree waiting to be unwrapped. Reid flopped down on an over stuffed chair pulling Taylor down with a yelp.

"So who wants to unwrap first?' Sarah smiled.

"Are you going to make us open the presents one by one?" Caleb sighed.

"Yes this way we can all see what you got." Sarah replied.

"I'll go first." Kate squealed. Sarah handed her a package from her. Sarah got Kate the jean jacket she fell in love with at the mall a few days ago. Sarah also got Tyler, Pogue, and Reid the CD's that they told her they wanted. Taylor got an awesome hoodie with a faded picture of a French café across the front (it was one that Taylor saw in the store the other days but they didn't have her size) Caleb got a black leather jacket to replace the one he just lost.

Next Kate passed her presents. Pogue got the new Motorcycle helmet that he's been drooling over for months. Caleb, Tyler, and Reid got some DVD they each requested and Taylor got a pair of silver ballet flats that she saw at the mall too. Sarah was given the wallet she told Kate about a few weeks ago.

Then went Taylor. "Ok I know you boys won't appreciate these but next year when everyone goes to college this will help remind you of the good old days." Taylor explained. She handed every one including Reid a flat wrapped package. As everyone tore that wrapping away they saw two pictures. The first was a picture of everyone, with Sarah and Kate cleverly photos shoped in, at the beach when they where about seven. Taylor had just jumped on Tyler back to play chicken against Pogue and Reid. Caleb stood in the middle refereeing. Caleb's mother shouted at them and when they all turned to face her she took the picture. Pictures of Kate and Sarah at similar beaches drifted out of the clouds. The first picture cleverly faded into the second picture that was taken just a few days ago at Nicky's. Reid and Tyler challenged Pogue and Caleb to a game of pool. The girls sat at a tall table be hide them talking amongst themselves. Taylor snuck away for a few minutes and asked a friend from school to come take the picture. The boy helled the camera in place then yelled at them. When everyone turned to face him the picture was taken. Every frame was different. The boys consisted of mainly black and stainless steel while Kate's was beaded and Sarah's was red strips.

"Oh you guys where so adorable back then." Kate gushed.

"Wow, Tay the effects and transitions are amazing." Sarah smiled.

"Very cool." Caleb shook his head and smiled.

"Why do I always look constipated in every picture I take?" Pogue asked examining the picture.

"That the way you always look." Reid laughed along with everyone else.

"Your other present is upstairs." Taylor whispered to Reid in his ear.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler each handed everyone either a CD or DVD except for their girlfriends. Pogue gave Kate a beautiful tennis bracelet and Caleb got Sarah a set of Diamond earrings. Then Reid handed out his cards. Inside each was a gift card to a certain store. Like Pogue got one from the bike shop and the girls got one from a clothing store.

"Hey, Reid we all took the time to buy real gifts and all we get is a gift card?" Pogue protested. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey man now you can buy whatever you want and I still get the credit." Reid smiled.

"So Reid what did you get Taylor?" Sarah asked.

"He gave it to her last night form what I heard." Pogue winked.

"Pogue, you pervert." Taylor gasped reaching across Kate to punch him in the shoulder. Taylor turned to the girls and pulled her necklace out.

"It's gorgeous." Kate smiled.

"I know I have excellent taste." Reid remarked.

Later that evening after everyone clamed down Caleb decided to bring up the dreams again. "Have you had any dreams lately?"

"She had one last night." Reid answered for her. They where sitting around the fire drinking hot chocolate and goofing around.

"What happened?" Caleb asked concerned.

"He said something about three days." Taylor shrugged.

"What?" Reid asked nearly choking on his drink. "You said it was nothing."

"I just wanted to have a normal holiday with out everyone freaking out." Taylor admitted.

"So what happens in three days?" Pogue asked.

"We turn 18." Tyler answered.


	10. The truth shall scare you

**Alright the moment you have been waiting for. I couldnt keep you waiting any longer. Please r&r.**

**enjoy**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reid demanded. 

"Because I just wanted to have one day with out everyone freaking out about these stupid dreams." Taylor explained.

"But you only have 3 days." Reid said trying to control his anger. They where alone in his room after Taylor just told the group about her dream. It was late Christmas night and all Taylor wanted was to drop the topic of her dreams.

"Reid," Taylor started. "I'm sorry, but…"

"But you should have told me." Reid interrupted.

"Your right, I was wrong." Taylor sighed as she flopped down on the bed.

"You know I would have been there for you."

"I know, I just wanted to forget about it." Taylor replied shaking her head forcing her tears back. Reid hated to see her like this all of a suden he released his anger and just wanted to make her feel batter.

"Well if it a distraction you want I think I can assist with that." Reid smirked walking over to the bed. He bent down and pressed his lips against her. Gently he pushed her down on to the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I almost forgot." Taylor smiled later that night. Reid and her where about to fall asleep when Taylor remembered the present. She pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her exposed body. In the dark she walked over to her bag and pulled out a wrapped package. As she returned to bed playful Reid pulled her down with a smile and kissed her neck. She handed him the package.

"Wow." Was all Reid said. He sat up in the bed studying the gift under the light of the lamp. It was a watch strapped on to a leather band. The giant silver face had a skull in the center and it's cross bone where the clock hands. "That's awesome."

"Flip it over." Taylor instructed. Reid did to reveal the sign of the covenant, the same sign he had tattooed on his back, burned into the leather. "I hope you like it because you are so hard to shop for."

"It's awesome." Reid reassured her pulling her into a kiss.

----

"Ok so, we need to find out why your 18th birthday is so important." Caleb said the next morning at breakfast (it was actually more like lunch because everyone slept in).

"I say we start looking in the books again." Tyler suggested.

"Yeah I think I'll go talk to Gorman maybe he'll know something." Caleb said standing up from the kitchen table.

"I'll go with you." Sarah said standing up.

"Then I guess we'll go start reading and see you there later." Reid said as everyone else stood up.

-----

"Nothing." Kate replied three hours later shutting her fourth book.

"Same here." Tyler agreed setting down his book.

"We've bee through every book in here." Pogue sighed. "And what ever is going to happen will happen tomorrow at noon."

"I hate to say it but it looks like the only thing left is for you to go to sleep and see if you have another dream." Tyler said.

"But that's dangerous." Reid said standing up. He was clearly getting aggravated over the whole situation.

"Hey." Taylor said walking up behind him. "Are you ok? You seem on edge"

"I think I have a reason to be." Reid whispered harshly for only her to hear. "A complete psycho is staking his claim on my girlfriend."

"Reid." Taylor said forcing him to turn around and face her again. "No matter what Chase dose he will never have my heart." Taylor reached for Reid's hand and placed it over her heart. Reid smiled and pulled her closer to him. "It belongs to you."

"What did you find out?" Pogue asked noticing Caleb and Sarah walk in.

"It's not good." Caleb replied taking a seat and putting his head in his hands.

"What is it?" Reid demanded. He was leaning against a nearby wall still holding tightly on to Taylor. Taylor turned around in his arms to face Caleb.

"Let me tell you it was not easy to get Gorman to talk. Caleb had to be very…persuasive." Sarah sighed sitting next to him.

"Just tell us already." Pogue demanded.

"When Taylor and Tyler where born the elders (the older member of the covenant), came back to see them because they where the first set of twins ever to be born into the covenant." Caleb explained. "They didn't know if there was a chance that you would inherit the powers as well." He said looking at Trylor.

"But I didn't." Taylor added.

"Yes you did." Caleb said staring at his hands. "On your 13th birthday after your father told them you have the powers the elders decided to bind your powers."

"Bind? Powers? Me?" Taylor gasped.

"Yes and according to Gorman when you turn 18 your powers will unbind." Caleb explained. "Gorman said the elders planned to return to bind them again but it takes all existing bloodlines. When you powers where first bound the fith bllod line was still a part of the covenat it was a short time after that he was banished. And I dont think we can convince Chase to help us bind you powers."

"So at noon tomorrow Taylor will ascend." Sarah replied. "And with out the the 5th bllod line her powers will fully develop."

"Holy crap." Was all Taylor could say.

"Just wait it gets worse." Caleb said grimly. "When you turn 18 and you ascend your magic provides you a link to your ancestors, including Abigail Parris."

"So?" Tyler urged.

"So, Gorman said that when you ascend your gain the family powers; powers that are often linked to emotions. That means you will inherit some of her feelings and emotions including her love for John Procter."

"How dose this fit in with Chase?" Kate asked.

"If Abigail give Taylor enough of her emotions, because Chase isn't dead yet just trapped between worlds, and he is linked to Proctor, Abigail could bring him back using you and your powers." Caleb said to Taylor.

Taylor felt weak. She had powers. She was going to have feelings for Proctor. As her knees weaken she felt Reid's strong grasp tighten and support her. He buried his head in her hair and prayed that this was all dream.

"How can we stop it?" Reid demanded with his head still buried in Taylor head.

"We can't." Caleb admitted. "Taylor will ascend no matter what and the only way to stop it would be to immediately bind her powers but we will need all five blood lines and Chase would never do it."

"But what if we can kill Chase?" Pogue offered.

"I don't know." Caleb admitted.

"Like it or not Abigail will bring Chase back so what if after he comes back into the world we kill him. That should cause Abigail's feeling to disappear and we'll have the old Taylor back. Plus the powers." Pogue explained.

"When Chase comes back he will be more powerful then ever." Sarah told them.

"Well this time we'll have four of the sons to fight him. It may take a lot but we can kill him."

"It's really risky." Caleb said.

"It the only shot we have to save Taylor." Pogue added softly.

"I'm in." Tyler stood up.

"It's too dangerous." Taylor protested.

"I'm in too." Reid said ignoring Taylor comment.

"Well then we better get some sleep. It seems like tomorrow we go into war." Caleb sighed, standing up. They all fallowed him back out side. Reid practically had to carry Taylor because she was still too shocked over hearing all of this news.


	11. The Confrontation

**Not really pleased with this chapter but it needed to happen.**

**r&r**

* * *

"Mother? Father?" Taylor yelled bursting into her parents home. She decided she needed to know everything that was going on and the only people who could explain where her parents. Reid waited outside pacing back and forth.

"Mother?" Taylor yelled again.

"Taylor what is the meaning of all of this?" Her mother demanded walking in the the living room where Taylor was. Her father came in shortly.

"Why did you never tell me about the powers?" Taylor demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He mother said stiffening.

"Like hell you don't, why do I have powers that I never knew about?"

"Honey just ca…" her father tried to say.

"Do not tell me to calm down. I just found out that not only do I have the same powers as my precious brother but that tomorrow I will ascend." Taylor interrupted.

"Taylor…"

"The next words out of your mouths better be the truth." Taylor warned.

"We where scared. No female has ever had the powers before." Her dad explained. Her mother shot him an evil glare.

"So you didn't even think I deserved to make my own decision."

"No because this power is way to dangerous." Her mother said.

"Then why not bind Tyler's too?" For several moments there was silence.

"You don't even have an answer do you?" Taylor replied hurt.

"Honey tomorrow the elders will return and rebind your powers and all will be well." Her father tried to explain.

"No it wont because in case you forgot it takes all five blood lines to bind my powers again."

"No you only need the existing blood lines." Her father corrected her.

"I know unfortunately there are five blood lines and the fifth is stuck in some parallel dimension. You would know that it you talked to your kids about anything meaningful."

"Taylor we just wanted you to be normal and not mixed up with this magical stuff." Her mother tried.

"Well it didn't work." Taylor snapped.

"I see this is all Reid's…"

"No mother this has nothing to do with Reid this has everything to do with you and your lies. All I wanted was the truth and you can't even give me that." Taylor was crying as she turned and walked out of the house. Reid was standing in the driveway leaning against Taylor's car. He kicked at the ground as Taylor walked out. He immediately looked up and noticed that Taylor's eyes where red and puffy; he knew that the confrontation didn't go well. He pushed himself off the car and pulled Taylor into his arms. Taylor slowed her breathing as Reid's arms tighten around her. Slowly Reid took the keys from her and drove them back to his house.


	12. Insurance policy

Taylor ate little that night her stomach was so unsettled. She wouldn't admit it but she was scared. Tomorrow she and her brother would ascend. Then she, or Abigail, will bring Chase back and then the war will start. What scared Taylor was that the boys would use a lot of there powers tomorrow. She hoped that considering their age the after effects won't be too bad.

Caleb ordered everyone off to bed early that night. Reid was restless and every time he shifted to make sure Taylor was still next to she was awakened. Reid always had at least one arm wrapped around her at all time afraid that she would diappear.

"_The time is now." Chases voice rang in her dreams._

"_What. It's not time yet." Taylor said. That was the first time that she was able to speak in her dreams. _

"_Did you honestly think I would let you and your…boyfriend go until you ascend? No, no I figured I would take out an insurance policy." Chase grinned._

"_Insurance policy?" Taylor said realizing that she wasn't able to move her feet._

"_You of course.. If you can't wake up then the sons of Ipswich can't try and protect you. Only four short hours and I will join you in the real world." Chase sneered. "I'm not going to chance not being able to walk among the living again."_

"_So your just going to keep my trapped under some sort of sleeping spell until I ascend." Taylor asked searching her brain for any way out._

"_Yes." Chase answered simply. Taylor noticed that they where back in the Putnam barn. Everything was foggy but she had no doubt it was the barn. Chase walked around the back of her and stroked her hair back behind her ears. "Don't even try to escape. It's pointless. Reid can't save you now and soon we will be together again." Chase whispered into her ear._

"_Never." Taylor hissed jerking out of his grasp._

"Taylor?" Reid whispered waking up feeling Taylor move. Reid jumped up noticing that Taylor's body was floating several feet above the bed. The grey t-shirt and boxers she borrowed from Reid to sleep in hung loosely off her body.

"Taylor?" Reid shouted. He tired to pull her down but the closer his hand came the higher Taylor floated.

"What's going on?" Tyler yelled bursting through the door in Reid's room.

"I don't know." Reid replied. Caleb and Pogue stumbled through the doors behind Tyler.

"Pogue I need help with the books." Caleb said immediately as his eyes went black. Pogue picked up on what was going on and his eyes blackened as well. The ancient Covenant book appeared in Reid's room with in seconds. Pogue woke up the girls and had them help shift through the books. They searched for hours all the while each person kept a close eye on Taylor's floating body.

"Time is running out." Reid said desperately. "We need to do something."

"Right now I think all we can do is wait until she ascends." Caleb sighed, reading out of a book. "Then she will break out of this spell."

"So we still have an hour." Pogue calculated.

"Yeah but then Chase will be back." Reid said frustrated. "And so will Abigail."

"_Not long now." Chase smiled. "We will be together again soon."_

"_Never." Taylor hissed._

"_Oh dear little Taylor." Chase started. "I tried to fight our destiny at first. But then I realized that it was inevitable. Together we can rule the covenant. With your powers and mine we can make all others bow to us. Don't you see the possibilities?"_

"_I will never be with you." Taylor said between gritted teeth._

"_You wont but Abigail will." Chase laughed._

"_When Caleb, Pogue and Reid ascended their ancestors didn't take them over what makes you think that Abigail will gain control over me?" Taylor snapped back._

"_Because, you are a descendent of Abigail Parris." Chase answered._

"_So?"_

"_You mean you and your research team didn't read about her vow? Well then allow me to educate you. The night before John Proctor was executed he went to Abigail in her dreams. Abigail vowed to be with Proctor again. Unfortunately by the time Abigail woke up and made her way back to town Proctor was dead. So it's up to her descendents to fulfill her vow. And you are the only female descendent of Abigail, so it all rests on your shoulders." Chase explained._

"_No, I will never be…" Taylor started_

"_Oh Taylor but you will. When you ascend you will be in love with me." Chase laughed. "And I will once again be triumphant over the Sons of Ipswich."_


	13. And so it begins

* * *

Reid and Tyler paced the length of Reid's room. Caleb and Pogue slouched over a couple of chairs trying to control themselves. Sarah and Kate share the window seat silently praying for a good out come as they shifted through more books.

"Tyler you better go." Caleb said noticing the time. "You ascend in five minutes."

"Ok. I'll head out." Tyler said sadly He didn't want to leave Taylor but he had to.

"I think we all should got to the Putnam barn." Kate blurted out reading from a book. "Its says here that if a person is brought back from a parallel world they will return from the place in which they left."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Chase and Taylor will be at the barn. Sarah you and Kate need to stay here it's going to be dangerous." Pogue repeated as everyone jumped up. Caleb cleverly threw a sheet over Taylors floating body. Reid caught the other side and slowly they pulled her into reach. Wrapping the sheet over her body Reid carried her out and into the back of Tyler SUV. Tyler drove as fast as the car would allow him because he knew at any minute he would start ascending. The moment Tyler brought the car to a stop he threw open the door and ran towards the field. A blue bolt of lighting stabbed at his chest raising him from the ground. He arched his back in pain as he felt every ounce of power he had racing through his body. Then in an instant he fell back to the ground. His knees shook as he tried to stand, by he soon fell back to the ground. Caleb helped him to his feet and led him to the barn. Pogue and Reid secured Taylor's body to the ground using the sheet and ropes tied to the wooden beams.

"About thirty seconds." Reid said. The boys anxiously watched the clock tick by. Then a similar bolt of blue lightening pierced Taylor's body. Her body convulsed as the power un bound and raced through her.

"_What's going on?" Taylor cried as she doubled over in pain and blue lighting stung her chest._

"_You're ascending." Chase smiled. Taylor fell to the floor as flashes past ancestors raced through her mind each one leaving until Abigail came in to focus. Taylor's eyes flew open revealing all black._

"_John?" She asked in a lower voice._

"_Yes Abigail." Chase smiled. "Now free me from the world so we can be together. You know the words."_

_Taylor's lips moved revealing a Latin phrase that was new to her. Chase's body faded away as did hers._

The Sons of Ipswich watched as a fog settled back into Taylor's body. Instinctively they rushed to her side. Her eyes opened revealing nothing but black.

"Taylor?" Reid whispered taking Taylor's in to his arms. Taylor pushed him away and crawled back in to a corner. Reid reached out her but she slapped his hand away.

"_Where am I?" She cried_.

"Taylor, you're in the Putnam barn." Tyler said softly.

"_Who's Taylor?" She said scared. Her eyes turned from black to green to blue._

Pogue opened his mouth to answer but Caleb stopped him. "Look at her eyes." Caleb replied. "She's not Taylor she's Abigail."

"_Where's John?" The newly discovered Abigail said._

"I'm right her Abby." A voice rang from the rafters. The boys quickly turned towards the voice and saw Chase. Chase grinned devilishly as he floated to the ground. He walked over towards Taylor. Reid stepped in between them angerly blocking Chase from getting close toTaylor.

"Oh, look at the big brave Reid protecting his women. But wait that's not Taylor it's Abigail." Chase mocked.

"No." Reid shouted as he threw a orb of power at Chases chest.

"_Stop." Abigail shouted jumping to her feet and running to Chase._

Reid stood back hurt by what he was seeing. Taylor ran in to Chase's arm and he held her smiling up at Reid. But the more Chase smiled the more the anger built up in the Sons of Ipswich.

"What now, we cant kill him with Taylor in the way?" Pogue whispered between through clenched teeth.

"Tyler you need to grab Taylor and get her away from Chase." Caleb ordered.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Tyler whispered back.

"I don't know get creative." Caleb replied. Tyler crossed behind the other sons to the side of Chase. Chase had his eyes locked on Reid taunting him. Thanks to this Tyler went unnoticed. Taking a deep breath Tyler charged towards Taylor and Chase. Tyler grabbed Taylor around the waist and punched Chase across the nose as he ran past.

"Was that creative enough?" Tyler yelled pushing Taylor into a corner.

"Yeah." Caleb shrugged sending a orb at Chase who held onto his bleeding nose.

"_Let me go." Taylor yelled fighting Tyler's grasp._

"I'm not letting you go." Tyler replied.

"Well, let the war begin." Chase commentated, sending three orbs towards the boys.

"Bring it on bitch." Reid yelled sending two consecutive orbs towards Chase. Chase blocked the first but was hit in the shoulder by the second. Caleb and Pogue circled around Chase flinging random orbs towards Chase. In a swift motion Chase spun into the air hitting all three boys with separate orbs koncking them back as Tyler continued to struggle against Taylor.


	14. Fight like hell

"Abigail!" Chase yelled flipping behind Tyler.

"_John, I came for you. Please don't let them take me away." Taylor pleaded._

"Never again, my love." Chase replied reaching out to her but Tyler turned and sent five orbs at his abdomen knocking him backwards. Taylor cried and reached for him but Tyler grabbed her and pulled her back to the ground.

"_Let me go." Taylor demanded fighting Tyler._

"No, Taylor look at me. I'm your brother." Tyler said sitting on top pf her holding her down. Tyler grabbed her face and held her stare. Taylor eyes flickered to blue but settled back on green.

"_No, I don't have a brother." Taylor punched at Tyler._

"Yes you do. Taylor we're twins." Tyler pleaded. "Remember when we where little you use to fallow me around."

"_No."_

While Chase was on the ground from Tyler's hits Reid and Caleb circled around him hitting him with orbs every time he moved. Pogue positioned himself in front of Tyler protecting him as he fought with Taylor.

"Come on, that can't be all you've got." Chase teased. He sent a larger orb of power hitting both Reid and Caleb. Caleb was knocked back on to a barrel of hay while Reid knocked against a beam before falling to the ground. Chase flipped and landed in front of Tyler. In an instant Chase knocked Tyler back against Pogue and grabbed Taylor. He flew into the air. Through the burned hole in the roof.

Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb ran out side to see Chase land with Taylor. Taylor held against Chase's chest and closed her eyes.

"We need to get her to remember being Taylor." Tyler whispered. "It's the only way."

"Ok. Tyler I should apologize in advance for the things you are about to find out." Reid replied.

"What are you planning?" Chase yelled at them. He sent a massive orb of energy at the boys. They each dived back avoiding the impact.

"Taylor?" Reid yelled standing back up.

"She's not Taylor. She's Abigail." Chase yelled.

"Taylor, remember Pogue's 18th birthday party." Reid shouted. The boys circled around Chase as he cautiously looked from boy to boy.

"That night, you kissed me in the back yard bythe old swings." Reid continued. He could see Taylor's eyes flash to blue again but back to green.

"Keep going. We can't get to Chase until Taylor's out of the way." Caleb reminded him.

"I'm trying. " Reid replied. "That night I came to your dorm room."

"And you apologized for running." Taylor finished.

"Yes." Reid said sounding slightly relived.

"You loved me first." Chase whispered in her ears. Taylor's eyes turned black and then green again.

"No Taylor." Reid shouted. "Remember the nights we stayed up studying. We usually ended up making out isteady."

"Then we fell asleep." Taylor said with blue eyes.

"Yes. Remember. Remember what it was like to be together." Reid shouted.

"You where going to come for me. We where going to be together forever." Chase said to Taylor. Taylor eyes began to flicker back and forth to black to green and then to blue.

"The night of my 18th birthday party." Ried yelled. "We..."

"Made love." A blue eyed Taylor finished.

"You where my first love." Chase whispered into Taylors ear sending her eyes back to green.

"Taylor. Remember Christmas." Reid shouted. "The pictures you gave everyone."

"We can have it all." Chase replied.

"We where at the beach. Then at Nicky's." Reid replied. Taylor doubled over in Chase's arms her eyes continued to change.

"Taylor. I love you." Reid shouted.

Taylor fell to the floor her eyes completely black. Memories from both Abigail and her life flashed through her mind.

"Taylor?" Reid yelled running towards her. The moment Taylor fell to the ground Caleb, Tyler and Pogue sent several orbs at Chase. Despite Chase's attempts to defend himself there where just too many to block. He fell to the ground. Reid pulled Taylor into his arms and ran out of the line of fire.

"Taylor?" Reid asked once they where safe. He laid her back on the ground and cradled her in his arms.

"Reid?" Taylor whispered her eyes staying blue.

"Reid we need your help." Pogue shouted.

"Go." Taylor whispered. Reid kissed her in the forehead and took off. Reid joined the others in fighting Chase. Reid came to rest at Chase's left side with a quick glance around the circle they each sent an orb of power at Chase together. Chase lifted from the ground and arched in pain.

Chase glance at Taylor and his eyes went black. Taylor pushed back against an old wagon.

"If I can't have you then no one can." Chase yelled. A large orb of power stuck the sons of Ipswich sending them crashing to the ground. The field covered in a black mist. Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler struggled to see but it was impossible. They crawled towards the center crashing together. Taylor let out a piercing scream.

"Taylor?" Reid screamed. The sons frantically scrambled trying to find her. A strange breeze began to blow and the dense black mist disappeared. Taylor stood just inches from the boys. Her eyes where blue again but her skin was pale and her shoulders where slumped forwards. Chase was nowhere to be found. Reid rushed to her side as she collapsed in his arms.

"Where's Chase?" Caleb asked softly as Reid picked Taylor up into his arms.

"Gone." Taylor whispered as Reid carried her to Tyler's SUV. Caleb and Pogue looked around quickly before fallowing Reid. Tyler grabbed his keys out of his pocket and silently drove back to Reid's house. Reid held Taylor on his lap as she fell asleep.


	15. Solutions and Promises

The ride back to Reid's house was completely silent. Reid carried Taylor gently up to his room. The boys huddled around her as she slept, never moving. Caleb paced back and forth trying to figure out what happened between Chase and her. Reid, Tyler and Pogue sat there trying to figure out the same thing.

As the hours drifted by the boys slowly left the room. Now only Reid remained in the room with Taylor. He was sitting on the side of the bed holding on to Taylor hand. He reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Taylor's face moved with his hand. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Slowly she moved her head to look at Reid.

"Hey." Taylor whispered taking a long blink.

"Hey." Reid smiled. He was so relieved that she was finally awake. Taylor shifted slightly making room for Reid on the bed. He gladly settled in next to her putting his arm under her head and pulled her close. They lay there in silence for several minutes until Reid couldn't stand it any longer.

"Taylor…?" Reid started.

"Hey you're awake." Caleb smiled walking into the room and interrupting Reid. Pogue, Tyler, Sarah, and Kate shortly fallowed him into the room.

"We where beginning to get worried." Tyler said walking around to the other side of the bed. Without hesitation He crawled in next to Taylor while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked taking a seat next to Sarah at the foot of the bed.

"Um… a little tired but not to bad." Taylor answered.

"I hate to ruin this grand reunion but what exactly happened in the fog?" Pogue said as he sat next to Tyler's legs on the bed. Caleb sat next to Reid's legs close to Sarah.

Taylor hung her head. "Taylor what happened?" Caleb pressed not bother to mask the concern in his voice.

"I'm not exactly sure. I remember the black smog coming in but I could see Chase clear as day. He was building an orb that was like nothing I've ever scene before. I don't know what happened but I got so scared and I think I took his powers and used them against him." Taylor struggled to say.

"What do you mean you "took his powers"?" Tyler asked concerned.

"It was like I absorbed his powers then used them against him. I killed him with his own powers." Taylor cried. Reid tightened his grip on Taylor as she began to sob.

"Wow." Pogue breathed.

"Are you sure Chase is dead?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Taylor said simply.

"That explains the extreme power I felt right before the fog left." Tyler added. The other boys quickly agreed.

"How could Taylor absorb Chase's powers?" Reid asked still holding tightly to Taylor.

"I told you, you should have told them." Sarah whispered to Caleb. Caleb just sighed and nodded his head.

"Tell me what?" Taylor asked after she stopped the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to scare you anymore then you already where…" Caleb tried to explain.

"Just tell me Caleb." Taylor demanded.

"Gorman told us that it was a likely possibility that your emotions would control your powers. Being frighten was probably the reason you took Chases powers. Your survival instincts took over and saved us all." Caleb explained.

"Caleb that information would have been good last night." Taylor said sarcastically.

"Sorry." That was all Caleb could say.

"What happened out there never leaves this room. Don't even tell your parents." Taylor said.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because, I don't want the elders poking around. This power scares me enough without having the elders try to control everything." Taylor explained. "I learned something when I ascended."

"What." Caleb questioned.

"If you bind someones powers afer the ascend it kills them." Taylor answered.

"How do you know?" Pogue replied.

"You know as well as I do that your family secrets are revealed when you ascend and someone in my family had their powers bound and it killed him." Taylor answered.

"It's true." Tyler said simply.

"Agreed." Everyone said together.

"So are we now the Sons and Daughters of Ipswich?" Pogue said trying to lighten the mood.

"Pogue!" Taylor laughed.

"What it's a good question." Pogue defended himself.

"Who's up for Nicky's?" Tyler asked avoiding Pogue's comment.

"Taylor?" Reid asked.

"Sounds good to me." Taylor smiled. Slowly the gang left the room leaving only Taylor and Reid.

"Reid?" Taylor asked as she stood up out of the bed.

"Yeah?" Reid said as he turned towards her.

"Promise me something." Taylor started.

"Anything." Reid answered pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Dont' use you'r powers unless you absolutly have to." Taylor replied.

"Why?"

"Because I dont want to lose you." Taylor replied. A tear fell down her check.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ried said pulling her into his arms. "I promise."

"Thank you." Taylor added wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

**Hey I have already started a sequal but I will only post it if you guys want me to so please send me a review!**


	16. Sequel

Sequel is posted.

Called Ipswich Dreams: The Hunter.

Please check it out.


End file.
